kibafandomcom-20200213-history
Amir Gaoul
Amil Gaoul is the strongest of the Key Spirits. Amir Gaoul is known to have the ability to choose whose spirit he wishes to be and can be very stubborn about it too. Many people have tried to make this spirit their own and all have failed until an image of Sara, Zed's mother, is shown. Originally, it was thought that he chose Zed's mother, Sara , however he really chose Zed , the baby in her at the time. Because he is a Key Spirit, he is one of the 6 keys needed to awaken Tusker from his sleep. Not just anyone can possess Amir Gaoul or any key spirit as they possess their own unique set of powers, the also have the ability to choose whose shard caster they belong to, if Amir Gaoul does not choose you then he can cause great harm to the caster's body if it is not the shard caster he has chosen. This is known as "spirit rejection" which is something only key spirits can do. It takes a lot of strength to control a spirit as powerful as Amir Gaoul. In order to control a spirit as strong as Amir Gaoul, that shard caster has to be strong as well in order to be able to control it. If the shard caster is not strong enough, he/she will most likely pass out due to exhaustion or strain on the body. Weapons and Attacks Amir Gaoul possesses two weapons in particular. *Wing Blade: Amir Gaoul has a wing blade for each hand. These blades are able to cut through anything, and this is supported by the several examples of Amir Gaoul defeating other spirits by chopping them in two. Amir Gaoul possesses the blades in his 1st form and his 3rd and final form. *Wind Lance: In addition to the wing blades, Amir Gaoul also has a lance. The lance is used towards the end of the series and is also a very strong weapon. Amir Gaoul has the lance in only his 3rd form. *Tornado: Amir Gaoul can whip up a tornado and this plays a valuable role throughout the series. *Feather Arrows: An attack Amir Gaoul only used once, at the end of the Zymot/Neotopian war. After creating a tornado, Amir Gaoul shot several feathers into Pronimo, piercing her in several locations, after which she returned to orb form. Forms *First Form: In this form, Amir Gaoul has a human body with some armor and uses the wing blades as weapons. Amir Gaoul is practically nude and has his eyes completely shut in this form. *Second Form: This next form is a phoenix, and it is used to represent or symbolize rebirth. Amir Gaoul turns into a fire bird/phoenix in this form. Zeds arm is sleeping when this form was revealed. Amir Gaoul did not stay in this form long, just as long as Zeds arm was resting. *Third Form: The final form of Amir Gaoul is back in a human form. He wears complete armor and has the addition of the Wind Lance to his inventory, he finally opens his eyes (also symbolic of awakening). Category: character Category:key spirits Category:Special